


Chilly Hands and Warm Hearts

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I lied, M/M, a lil angst, a lot of Angst actually, ace!Hide, ace!Kaneki, but pretty darn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, when Hide found Kaneki shivering on his doorstep, he gathered him into his arms without thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Hands and Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_crown/gifts).



Kaneki was almost always cold. Even when he was human, Kaneki was usually bundled up in sweaters, looking to be the type to dwell in chilly libraries. But, his hands were always warm, his cheeks rosy and healthy… After that night Kaneki showed up on Hide’s doorstep, tears staining his cheeks and his white hair dampened with sweat and blood… his fingers were chilled to the bone, the nails bruised so purple they were almost black, his cheeks were pale and almost sickly, his eyes constantly plagued with dark circles that never went away.

That night, when Hide found Kaneki shivering on his doorstep, he gathered him into his arms without thought. He hugged him close, trying to use his own body’s heat to chase away the cold while Kaneki nestled his face against Hide’s neck. Hide did not care about the blood when he convinced Kaneki to come inside and clean up, shoving his most comfortable sweatpants and sweaters at Kaneki, as well as a thick and fluffy towel. As Kaneki showered, he fetched his lock picking kit, only to find Kaneki had squeezed the cuffs around his wrists down his hands. Holding back tears at the thought, Hide smiled and kissed the newly healed skin.

Kaneki stayed at Hide’s, not even going back to his own place for his clothes, though Hide did stop by after school one day to grab some of Kaneki’s favorite books and a many pairs of underwear. He did not mind lending Kaneki his clothes, especially when he knew they were somehow comforting to his friend. He also bought coffee, lining the cupboards with different blends. Kaneki’s eyes lit up similarly as they did with books when he saw the various brands. From then on, Hide’s home smelt of freshly brewed coffee at all times, and when Kaneki was awake, there did not seem to be a time when there was not a pot made.

But, even after holding those mugs hot enough to burn Kaneki’s fingers, his hands still remained cold, as if the life had been drained out of them. Even after so many weeks, Kaneki still woke up in panics, sometimes screaming or crying. Hide helped him after every single nightmare, holding back his own emotions as he gently spoke to him, singing songs they used to sing together as children.

Even after so long, Kaneki seemed surprised by Hide’s genuine affection, looking so vulnerable when Hide stroked his cheek lightly, ran a hand through his hair or held him close. Sometimes he would cry in response, and it always worried Hide and made him think he did something wrong, but then Kaneki would hug him tightly, and with a trembling voice, speak:

“ _I’m sorry.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Please, just a little longer.”_

_“Hold me tighter.”_

_“Will you stay with me?”_

_“Hide.”_

_“I love you.”_

Hide loved him too, and over and over again, he let Kaneki know that. He assured him with kisses, starting with little ones to the forehead or cheeks and lastly to the lips. Hide was always soft and kept things innocent and gentle. Kaneki seemed to like it better that way, and Hide was in agreeance. There was nothing sexual in their relationship, it was one formed and based solely on the mutual want for comfort and affection and _love_ , and Hide was glad when he learned Kaneki had no want or need for a sexual connection as well.

Currently, Kaneki was seated on the couch, watching the evening news with a small frown. His hair stuck up all over the place, a result of his earlier shower and snuggling in the pillows of the couch for about an hour with a novel.

“Hey, ‘neki.” Hide cooed, reaching over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Kaneki. He nuzzled his face against the top of Kaneki’s head, ruffling his hair. He smiled as he heard Kaneki hum quietly. Kaneki tilted his chin up and Hide leaned over further to peck him on the lips.

It was far from perfect, but Hide really hoped they could make it work.


End file.
